Le masseur
by CookieKandy
Summary: Après une vilaine chute, Hinata doit aller voir un massothérapeutre pour replacer son dos. Mais ce à quoi celle-ci ne s'attendait pas, c'est qu'il lui hanterait les pensées.


**Le masseur**

Tout avait pourtant bien commencé, alors pourquoi avait-elle dû trébucher et ce blesser en tombant ? Allonger sur le dos à même le sol, la coordonnatrice des publicités de la _Byakugan Electronic_ respirait difficilement, une douleur sourde lui déchirant le bas du dos. Plusieurs de ses collègues s'étaient réunis autour d'elle, pour savoir si elle allait bien. Avait-elle l'air de bien allé ? La jeune femme de vingt-quatre ans se doutait bien qu'une grimace déformait ses fines lèvres. C'est seulement lorsque son père, le grand président de l'entreprise arriva, que tout le monde s'éloigna en vitesse.

\- Que s'est-t-il passé, Hinata ? s'enquit-il.

\- Je n'en suis pas très sûre, gémit-elle. Mon pied a soudainement glissé et je suis tombée.

\- Tu as mal où ?

\- Mon dos me fait horriblement mal.

\- Mademoiselle Morino, pouvez-vous m'aider à la ramener à son bureau ?

\- Oui bien sûr, monsieur Hyuuga, s'avança celle-ci.

Le trajet jusqu'au bureau de la jeune femme fut long pour celle-ci, puisque chaque pas lui causait un peu plus de douleur. Dès qu'elle fut allongée sur le sofa qui se trouvait le long d'un mur, son père l'abandonna pour retourner travailler et demanda à la secrétaire de sa fille de lui appeler un spécialiste. Celle-ci fut un peu prise de court, ne sachant pas trop qui appeler.

\- Il va vraiment falloir que quelqu'un me touche le dos ? soupira piteusement sa supérieur.

\- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas que des inconnus te touchent, mais j'ai un ami qui a étudié en orthothérapie, massothérapie et aussi en kinésithérapie. C'est lui qui m'a réparé le dos, quand je me suis blessée à l'épaule droite, il y a quatre ans.

\- Il a quel âge ? se méfia Hinata.

\- Vingt-cinq comme moi, mais il m'a replacé l'épaule lors de sa deuxième année d'étude.

N'ayant pas trop le choix, la coordonnatrice des publicités lui fit signe de passer son coup de téléphone et décala le sac de glace qu'on venait de lui apporter. Sa secrétaire et amie composa le numéro de téléphone de son ami et attendit que ce dernier réponde.

\- Allo Naruto, c'est Tenten.

* Salut. Ça va ?

\- Oui très bien. Hum, je t'appelle parce que j'ai une amie qui vient de se blesser au dos et je me demandais si tu avais de la place aujourd'hui pour la recevoir.

* Attend, je regard mon agenda, mais il me semble que je suis assez bouclé cet après-midi.

La brune attendit quelques secondes en se promenant dans le bureau et surveillant son amie du coin de l'œil.

* Je suis vraiment plein, tu as même de la chance que je sois en pause dîner, sinon je n'aurais pas répondu.

\- Il est quatorze heures, fit remarquer la brune.

* Et j'ai un client dans dix minutes, soupira-t-il. Je pari que c'est vraiment urgent, ajouta-t-il.

\- Mettons qu'elle n'arrive pas à marcher sans souffrir.

Tenten l'entendit marmonner et mâcher son repas. Des bruits de feuilles se froissant et s'éparpillant lui parvint au bout du fil, puis il revint à elle.

* Habituellement je ne fais pas ça, mais… Vu que c'est toi qui m'appelles, passez vers dix-huit heures pour me laisser le temps de manger un truc plus soutenant et je vais la recevoir.

\- Tu es sûr ? Je croyais que tu n'en faisais pas le soir.

* Que veux-tu, je suis dévoué dans mon métier, sourit le jeune homme.

\- Merci Naruto.

En raccrochant, Tenten se retourna vers sa patronne en souriant.

\- Il va te recevoir ce soir, chose qu'il ne fait pas d'habitude.

Malgré que ce soit une bonne nouvelle, la jeune femme appréhendait cette rencontre, n'ayant jamais été à l'aise avec les hommes. Encore moins lorsqu'ils la touchaient. Ne pouvant pas travailler par elle-même, Hinata dictait et sa secrétaire écrivait. Après tout, elles avaient encore quatre heures à remplir avant d'aller à ce rendez-vous. Qui arriva bien trop vite, au goût de la fille du patron. Et elle fut surprise, quand Tenten se gara devant un bloc d'appartements.

\- Hum… On fait quoi ici ?

\- Pour le moment, Naruto ne peut se permettre de payer un local pour pratiquer, alors il transforme son salon pour recevoir ses clients. Mais t'inquiètes, il a tout l'équipement et c'est un peu pour ça qu'il n'a pas les moyen pour le local. Il a quand même fini ses études, il n'y a pas encore un an.

\- Ça ne fait pas un an qu'il pratique ? s'inquiéta Hinata.

\- Du calme, soupira son amie en sortant de la voiture. Je vais le voir souvent pour me faire replacer des vertèbres et ça avant qu'il n'ait complètement terminé. Un cours en anatomie, biologie humaine et autres, en plus de ceux en liens avec les massages et le « ramanchage » de dos, il en a eu pour plusieurs années. Et il a tellement de clients, qu'il n'a que quinze minutes pour dîner, vers quatorze heures. Donc ne fais pas la difficile.

Durant son monologue, Tenten entraîna la jeune femme vers le bloc d'appartement et appuya sur la sonnerie du numéro neuf. Après un bip sonore, une voix grave et enjouée résonna à l'inter-come.

* Qui est-ce ?

\- C'est Tenten.

Un second bip résonna, plus long que le premier et la porte se déverrouilla. Tenten tira la porte et fit signe à sa patronne d'entrer en premier. Elle l'a guida vers l'ascenseur et lorsque les portes se refermèrent, elle appuya sur le bouton trois. La pauvre femme s'appuya contre la paroi de l'appareil et se frotta doucement le bas de son dos. Cinq minutes plus tard, elles étaient toutes les deux devant la porte de l'appartement neuf et attendait qu'on vienne leur ouvrir. Hinata resta bouche bée, lorsqu'un blond apparu devant eux, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Et ses yeux, s'émerveilla la jeune femme. Si bleu, si profond.

\- Salut Tenten, fit ce dernier en appuyant une main sur l'épaule de son amie. Bonjour, je suis Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, mais appelez-moi seulement Naruto.

\- Hinata Hyuuga, se présenta à son tour la jeune femme.

Le blond les fit entrer et les dirigea vers le sofa du salon. Une table de massage trônait au centre de la pièce et divers matériels se trouvaient sur la table juste derrière. Il attrapa une sorte de jaquette rouge, qu'il tendit à sa cliente.

\- La salle de bain est juste à droite et vous pouvez garder votre soutien-gorge.

Elle acquiesça en attrapant le bout de tissu et alla se changer, le rouge aux joues. Ne garder que son soutien-gorge devant un homme ? Ça la mettait vraiment mal à l'aise. Pendant qu'elle se changeait, elle entendait les deux amis discuter.

\- Et comment va Lee ? demanda Naruto. Je lui ai promis de passer au gym le voir, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps ces jours-ci.

\- Comme d'habitude. Énergique, sourit la brune.

\- Et sa copine ?

\- Yakumo ? Assez bien, je crois.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Elle est plutôt introvertie, je te rappelle. On ne parle pas beaucoup. Elle est toujours en train de peinturer quand je passe le voir.

\- Il ne m'a jamais dit où il l'avait rencontré.

\- Il lui est rentré dedans en faisant son « jogging » du matin.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il courait.

\- C'est ça, son « jogging » du matin, acquiesça Tenten en mimant des guillemets avec ses doigts.

Hinata se dépêcha de revenir et trouva Tenten assise confortablement sur le sofa, buvant un verre d'eau, pendant que le blond terminait de préparer son matériel. Une couverture sur la table et du papier sur l'appui-tête. En la voyant arriver, le blond lui fit signe de s'approcher et de s'allonger à plat ventre sur la table. Il glissa ensuite un coussin cylindrique sous son ventre, puis un second sous ses chevilles. Lorsqu'il vint pour détacher les lanières à son cou et dans son dos, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de se crisper, mal à l'aise à l'effleurement des doigts du masseur. S'en rendant compte, Naruto se mit à expliquer de long en large ce qu'il faisait. Il expliqua comment et pourquoi il procédait ainsi. Sans se détendre complètement, les muscles de la brune se décontractèrent tranquillement à ses explications. Dès que les mains expertes s'approchaient de son bassin, la coordinatrice ne pouvait empêcher un gémissement de douleur. Malgré ses gestes doux qui glissaient sur la peau de son dos et les paroles rassurantes du jeune homme, Hinata n'arrivait pas à complètement se détendre. Que devait-il penser d'elle ? s'inquiéta la jeune femme. Incapable de rester détendu pendant ne serait-ce que cinq minutes. Pathétique, s'insurgea-t-elle avec un certain mépris d'elle-même.

\- Vous devez pencher beaucoup la tête vers la gauche, quand vous travaillez, remarqua Naruto, pendant qu'il massait ses épaules.

La femme d'affaire en ouvrit les yeux d'étonnement. Comment avait-il deviné ce détail.

\- Effectivement, mais comment vous…

\- Les muscles de votre épaule gauche et au niveau du cou sont beaucoup plus contracter que ceux à droite, l'interrompit-il. Si c'est une habitude que vous ne pouvez corriger, essayer d'équilibrer et de parfois pencher la tête vers la droite en travaillant, conseilla-t-il ensuite. Étirer votre cou, le soir avant de vous coucher, pourrait aussi être une bonne chose pour détendre les muscles de votre cou.

\- Je tenterai de m'en souvenir.

\- Maintenant je vais vous mettre de la chaleur sur le dos, pour que vos muscles soient bien détendus au moment de replacer vos vertèbres, annonça le blond en plaçant une serviette sur son dos.

Ensuite, il s'éloigna un moment, pour aller chercher une grosse bouillotte d'eau chaude dans sa cuisine. Il la déposa sur le dos de sa cliente et alla prendre place derrière un bureau, sur lequel se trouvait un portable. Il ouvrit un document vierge pour créer un dossier à la jeune femme et se mit à lui poser des questions d'usage. Nom, prénom, numéro de téléphone, adresse, lieux de travail et poste, problème de santé. À cette dernière, Hinata redressa la tête pour le regarder, ne comprenant pas le pourquoi de cette question.

\- Et bien, par santé, je veux parler de maux de tête, douleurs chroniques au dos, au cou… Les allergies et autres ne me concernent pas, mais si vous souffrez de migraine, il se peut que je puisse vous aider. Soixante-quinze pourcents des maux de tête sont dû à des douleurs musculaires dans le dos. Je serais même prêt à parier que c'est votre cas, vu l'état de votre dos, autre que ce que vous vous êtes faites aujourd'hui.

Touché, se dit la brune en reposant sa tête sur l'appui de la table de massage. Elle prenait des quantités d'aspirine pour contrer ses migraines quotidiennes. Était-ce vraiment dû à des douleurs musculaires ? se demanda-t-elle pensivement. Si oui, elle le saurait dès le lendemain. Au bout d'un moment, Naruto lui demanda si ce n'était pas trop chaud, ce à quoi elle répondit que non. Il en profita donc pour aller se prendre un verre d'eau, avant de revenir replacer chaque vertèbre qui s'était, soit déplacé sur le côté au niveau du cou, soit renfoncé au niveau du bas et du milieu du dos. Après avoir retiré la bouillotte et l'avoir déposé sur la table basse, il rattacha l'agrafe de soutien-gorge et les lanières de la jaquette, le blond lui demanda de se retourner complètement sur le dos. Il replaça l'un des coussins sous ses genoux et se déplaça au niveau de sa tête. Il passa une main sous sa nuque et fit descendre l'appuie-tête, pour avoir plus de liberté dans ses gestes. Il dut malheureusement si prendre à plusieurs reprises, avant que sa cliente se laisse complètement aller et qu'elle arrête de contracter le cou à chacun de ses mouvements. Ce qui fut bénéfique, puisqu'un sonore craquement résonna. Chose qui provoqua un petit cri de douleur chez Hinata. Le masseur attendit quelques secondes avant de recommencer le même processus de l'autre côté. Le son fut moins sonore, mais la jeune femme le sentit encore assez, pour laisser échapper une nouvelle grimace.

\- Vous allez voir, demain votre tête me remerciera, sourit le jeune homme.

La coordinatrice entendit un léger rire venant de sa secrétaire, qui s'excusa rapidement. Tenten n'avait pas besoin de voir le visage de sa patronne, pour savoir qu'elle n'appréciait pas qu'on se moque d'elle. Même pour une chose aussi bénigne que celle-ci.

\- Vous pouvez vous asseoir, l'invita Naruto.

La jeune femme s'exécuta et le regarda repositionner l'appuie-tête et attraper un grand matelas mince, qu'il étendit sur le sol entre la table et le sofa. Chose faite, il lui fit signe de le rejoindre et de s'allonger sur le dos. À nouveau, Naruto lui expliqua ce qu'il allait faire. Il lui fit d'abord replier les jambes et attrapa celle à son opposé, qu'il ramena vers lui et sur laquelle il appuya. Puis il la contourna pour aller faire la même chose avec la seconde jambe. Il lui positionna ensuite les deux jambes complètement allonger et attendit quelques secondes, que les muscles se replacent. Puis il reprit la même jambe et l'emmena vers lui, avant de se pencher vers son bassin et de placer une main sur ses reins pour exercer une pression, tout en tirant son genou vers son ventre. Vue la douleur dût à sa chute, cette manœuvre fit grimacer la jeune femme, qui gémit à nouveau en ressentant une vertèbre craquer. Mais à la différence de son cou, la douleur ne fut que d'une courte durée. Ce côté fait, le blond la contourna de nouveau, pour faire la même manœuvre avec la première jambe.

\- Comme une neuve ! sourit-il, lorsqu'il appuya sur ses deux os iliaques. Vous pouvez aller vous rasseoir sur la table.

Il replia rapidement le matelas et alla se positionner derrière elle. Naruto lui demanda de courber le dos et il se mit à appuyer sur chaque vertèbre, lui demandant de l'arrêter lorsque l'une d'elle lui était douloureuse. À cinq reprises, elle l'arrêta et il positionna une serviette roulée sur la dite vertèbre, se collait à elle et plaçait ses bras par-dessus les siens, qu'elle tenait croisé, chaque main sur l'épaule opposée. Certaines firent beaucoup de bruit en se replaçant, d'autres non, mais en les retouchant, Naruto lui assurait que celle-ci était retournée à sa place. Lorsqu'il eut fait toute la longueur de son dos, du bassin au cou, le jeune homme lui demanda de prendre une grande inspiration et d'expirer. Puis il lui demanda de faire un dos droit. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et lui demanda de regarder à droite, puis à gauche.

\- Pas trop de douleur dans le cou ? s'enquit-il.

\- Un peu.

Il repassa donc ses mains sur sa nuque et y fit quelques pressions.

\- La douleur devrait partir d'ici deux ou trois jours, annonça-t-il. Vu le son qu'elle a faite, cette vertèbre devait être déplacée depuis un moment, mais vous vous y êtes faite avec le temps. Vous pouvez aller vous changer.

Dans la salle de bain, Hinata regarda son dos dans le miroir et le découvrit rouge. La crème qu'il lui avait appliqué au début de la séance agissait encore. En reboutonnant sa chemise, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de bouger la tête de haut en bas et de gauche à droite. C'était encore douloureux, mais elle le sentait bien moins coincé. Finalement, ce rendez-vous avait du bon, surtout si ses migraines diminuaient, voir disparaissaient. Ce fut donc avec un petit sourire, qu'elle retourna dans le salon. Le blond finissait de ranger son matériel, tout en écoutant son amie parler.

\- Je te jure, il m'a presque fait une scène, quand je lui ai dit que je devais venir te voir après le travail, rigolait la jeune femme.

\- Tu parles de Neji ? demanda Hinata en s'approchant de son amie.

\- Oui, ton cher cousin. Quand je l'ai appelé cet après-midi pour lui dire que je venais ici, il s'est presque emporté au téléphone. Je le sais un peu possessif, mais je lui ai bien précisé que c'était pour toi qu'on venait.

\- Tu lui diras, qu'il n'a pas à s'en faire dans ce domaine, j'aurais bien trop l'impression de sortir avec ma sœur, sourit le blond.

\- En parlant de sœur, comment va Maya ? s'enquit Tenten.

\- À merveille, Shino l'a demandé en mariage la semaine dernière.

\- Pour de vrai ? s'exclama son amie avec un grand sourire. Tu la féliciteras de ma part alors.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas.

Ceci dit, Naruto fit signe à la coordinatrice de venir prendre place sur la chaise en face de son bureau et lui montra le reçu pour la séance. Il en profita pour lui donner quelques conseils pour détendre les muscles de son dos et éviter ainsi d'avoir à revenir trop souvent. Juste avant que les deux femmes ne quittent son appartement, il donna sa carte de visite à la Hyuuga, si jamais la douleur persistait trop longtemps. Celle-ci le remercia de l'avoir reçu malgré son horaire chargé.

Oo0oO

Les jours suivants se déroulèrent sans encombre. Les douleurs musculaires de la coordonnatrice des publicités avaient toutes disparues au bout d'une semaine et ses migraines étaient de moins en moins présentes. Hinata se doutait que celles-ci ne disparaîtraient pas complètement, puisque l'utilisation fréquente de tout objet avec un écran à longueur de journée, fatiguait ses yeux et provoquait ces maux de tête. Tenten lui en fit même la remarque. Elle était moins…héritée, selon elle. La Hyuuga l'avait eu peu mal pris et lui avait fait savoir. Son amie et secrétaire s'était excusée, mais sa supérieure pouvait être rancunière à ses heures et la bouda pendant quelques jours. Au bout de vingt jours, tout redevenait comme avant et elles s'arrêtèrent dans un restaurant après le travail.

\- Vraiment Hinata, tu devrais y retourner, attaqua toute suite Tenten lorsqu'elles furent attablées.

\- Je n'en vois pas l'utilité, soupira sa supérieure. J'ai quelques tensions dans les épaules, c'est normal, j'en ai l'habitude.

\- Justement, tes muscles sont tendus par le stress et la fatigue, le travail acharné… Ils sont mis à rude épreuve tous les jours et ils ont le droit à une récompense une fois de temps en temps.

\- Je ne compte pas retourner voir ton ami, tant et aussi longtemps que ce ne sera pas aussi grave que la dernière fois. Je n'aime pas me faire toucher par les autres et tu le sais, alors pourquoi insistes-tu ?

\- Parce que tu ne l'as peut-être pas remarqué, mais tu es nettement plus vivable quand ton cou ne te fait pas souffrir. Je sais, ce n'était pas gentil de te dire que tu étais moins héritable. Mais tu dois avouer que tu étais plus compréhensive et moins sur les nerfs, dès le lendemain de cette rencontre. Perso, j'ai dit à Neji que j'arrêterais d'aller voir Naruto, le jour où il pourrait le remplacer, car moi je tiens à cette récompense pour toutes ces heures de travail que tu me fais faire.

Son amie soupira en levant les yeux au plafond. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être têtue ! se disait Hinata. Même si dans le fond, Tenten pensait la même chose de la Hyuuga.

\- Écoutes Hinata, je sais que tu détestes qu'on te touche lorsqu'on n'est pas de ta famille ou un ami proche, mais je te jure que ça ne peut que te faire du bien de retourner voir Naruto.

\- Arrêtes Tenten, c'est ma vie et si je veux souffrir de violentes douleurs au dos, j'en ai parfaitement le droit.

\- D'accord j'arrête, mais je crois que tu devrais quand même y aller, abandonna la brune en haussant les épaules.

La coordinatrice des publicités souffla de soulagement et les deux jeunes femmes poursuivirent leur repas en silence.

Oo0oO

Les semaines défilèrent sans que Tenten ne lui reparle de son humeur changeante selon les tensions de son corps. Hinata n'aimait pas être touchée par un inconnu et elle avait toujours supporté le mal. Mais au bout de deux mois, la douleur l'empêchait de plus en plus de dormir. Résignée, la coordinatrice attrapa la carte que le masseur lui avait donnée. En ce vendredi matin, elle espéra qu'il ait de la place pour la recevoir dans la journée. Si elle avait réussi à dormir deux heures cette nuit, c'était beau et elle avait vraiment, mais vraiment besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil avant de reprendre le travail lundi. Elle dut attendre plusieurs sonneries avant qu'on ne lui réponde. La voix grave du masseur fit étrangement frissonner Hinata, qui secoua la tête pour se reprendre. Le manque de sommeil lui jouait des tours. Lorsqu'elle eut expliqué son problème, la jeune femme sentit un léger malaise dans la voix de Naruto.

Vous auriez vraiment besoin d'être traitée aujourd'hui ?

Hinata perçut le bruit de feuilles qu'on tourne et un léger soupir. Elle comprit sans mal qu'il n'avait aucune place ce jour-ci. Si elle avait écouté Tenten, elle ne serait pas dans cette situation, soupira la coordinatrice. Devrait-elle lui demander s'il connaissait quelqu'un d'autre qui pourrait la recevoir ?

Je vais vous recevoir à dix-huit heures, après mon dernier rendez-vous, annonça Naruto après un énième soupir.

Vous êtes sûr ? Je peux toujours trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

Non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Si je veux pouvoir me louer un local, je ne peux pas me permettre de refuser des clients.

Puisqu'il insistait Hinata le remercia de la recevoir après ses heures de travail. En raccrochant, elle soupira de soulagement. Elle pourrait enfin avoir une vraie nuit de sommeil. Mais d'ici son rendez-vous, elle allait devoir supporter la douleur en travaillant.

L'après-midi sembla durer une éternité pour Hinata, entre la douleur, le sommeil et les migraines, elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle se sentait mal de prendre sur le temps de repos du masseur et elle lui en serait éternellement reconnaissante, si elle arrivait à dormir huit heures d'affilées.

Arrivée devant l'immeuble, la jeune femme se frotta les mains sur sa jupe, soudainement stressée. La dernière fois, Tenten l'accompagnait, ce qui avait été un peu rassurant. Mais ce soir, elle serait complètement seule avec un étranger, qui allait en plus la toucher longtemps. Est-ce qu'elle réussirait à complètement se détendre pour aider le masseur dans son travail ? Naruto lui ouvrit la porte, la bouche apparemment pleine de nourriture. Il s'excusa rapidement en l'invitant à entrer.

Mon dernier client avait beaucoup de chose à dire sur ses douleurs. Assoyez-vous, je vais rapidement terminer mon souper.

Hinata s'exécuta en se frottant les mains. C'était si gênant de se trouver dans ce salon pendant qu'il mangeait dans la pièce d'à côté. Si ce n'était de la migraine dut au manque de sommeil et la souffrance de son dos, elle serait partie sur le champ. Elle aurait peut-être dû demander à Tenten de l'accompagner, se dit-elle juste au moment où Naruto revenait en s'essuyant les mains avec une serviette. Lorsqu'il se mit à la regarder de haut en bas, la jeune femme se sentit deux fois plus mal à l'aise.

Hum… Vous n'avez pas un pantalon avec vous ? demanda-t-il finalement, quelque peu gêné.

Non, pourquoi ?

Et bien… Disons que ce type de jupe ajustée ne permet pas une grande mobilité. Sans compter qu'elle est taille haute.

Hinata baissa les yeux pour se regarder et réalisa, qu'effectivement, elle n'avait pas la tenue la plus appropriée pour un massage. La moitié de son dos était recouvert par la ceinture de sa jupe.

Désolée, je n'avais pas fait attention quand j'ai appelé, bredouilla Hinata.

Je vais essayer de vous trouver un pantalon. Mais il sera probablement trop grand.

Dès que le blond eut quitté la pièce, la jeune femme se traita mentalement d'idiote. Non mais… C'était la seconde fois qu'elle venait le voir, elle aurait au moins dû penser à ce détail. La dernière fois, elle portait un pantalon taille basse, alors elle n'avait eu qu'à déboutonner sa ceinture pour qu'il puisse y accrocher la serviette. Lorsque Naruto revint avec un pantalon de sport, Hinata sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elle allait porter le vêtement d'un homme. La seule fois où elle avait porté le pantalon d'un homme, c'était chez son cousin lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée toute trempée et qu'il était encore célibataire. Et elle s'était sentie mal à l'aise. Lui emprunter un pull quand elle avait froid, ça va, elle le faisait depuis qu'elle avait dix ans. Mais un pantalon… d'un inconnu de surcroit… c'était bien pire !

Le masseur attrapa la jaquette qu'il avait laissée sur la table de massage et lui tendit le tout. Dès qu'elle fut dans la salle de bain, la jeune femme se tapota les joues pour se ressaisir. Soyons professionnelle, Hinata, s'encouragea-t-elle en déboutonnant son chemisier. Puis elle réalisa ce qu'elle avait mis avant d'aller travailler. Son esprit était si embrouillé par le manque de sommeil, qu'elle avait enfilé un vieux soutien-gorge si usé, qu'il semblait avoir été mangé par des souris. Paniquée, elle tourna le dos au miroir pour constater qu'il serait impossible de cacher ça.

Elle ne pouvait pas laisser un homme aussi séduisant voir cette antiquité. Réalisant la direction que prenaient ses pensées, Hinata secoua la tête. Elle n'était pas là pour flirter, et de toute façon, elle n'avait pas de temps à consacrer à un petit-ami. Mal à l'aise, la jeune femme retira son soutien-gorge et enfila en vitesse la jaquette, puis elle retira sa jupe pour enfiler le pantalon. Elle serra un peu le cordon de la ceinture, pour qu'il reste en place, et sortit enfin de la salle de bain.

Dans le salon, Naruto avait terminé d'installer son matériel et l'attendait en prenant des notes dans un dossier. Gênée par la sensation du tissu sur ses seins nus, elle croisa les bras par-dessus, de peur que ses mamelons durcissent et soient visibles. Hinata profita qu'il lui tourne le dos pour s'allonger sur la table et cacher rapidement sa poitrine. En commençant à lui toucher le dos, Naruto lui demanda de lui décrire ses douleurs, puis il annonça qu'il allait procéder d'une autre façon que la dernière fois.

Votre dos est très fermé et respire mal. Je l'avais remarqué la dernière fois, mais vous ne sembliez pas très confortable, alors j'ai préféré ne rien dire pour pas que vous croyiez que je tentais de vous faire revenir sans raison.

Pourquoi aurais-je pensé ça ? s'étonna faussement Hinata.

Je suis encore jeune, alors c'est normal. Et c'est déjà arrivé.

Hinata se sentit mal à l'aise. Elle avait été méfiante quand Tenten l'avait emmené ici, alors… Il n'avait pas tort. Elle aurait cru qu'il s'arrangeait pour qu'elle revienne régulièrement pour faire de l'argent. Ou pire, la séduire. Quoique… Non ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il était mignon, qu'elle pouvait perdre son temps pour ce genre de futilités. Elle s'insurgeait devant les pensées déplacées qui lui traversaient l'esprit, quand Naruto fit des pressions sur le côté de sa colonne au creux de son bassin. La surprise, mélanger à un peu de douleur, la ramena sur terre et une petite plainte lui échappa.

Désolé, vous avez une torsion vers la droite. Est-ce que vous vous appuyez souvent sur la jambe droite lorsque vous êtes debout ?

Hum, peut-être, bafouilla Hinata. Je n'ai jamais fait attention.

Essayez d'avoir toujours votre poids réparti également sur les deux jambes. Je sais que c'est une habitude difficile à perdre, mais la première étape, c'est de s'en rendre compte.

Hinata acquiesça et dès que Naruto eut fait toute la colonne, il commença à étaler l'huile pour commencer le massage. Beaucoup moins crispée que trois mois plus tôt, la jeune femme se détendit doucement et réussit même à savourer le traitement. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il exerce de plus forte pression au niveau des épaules, et elle mit quelques secondes pour comprendre que c'était son coude. Elle grimaça sous la douleur et tenta de retenir les gémissements qui voulaient sortir de sa bouche. Comme il lui avait dit, il ne fit pas la même chose que la dernière fois. Après l'agréable et court massage, elle eut l'impression d'être torturée.

Chaque fois que Naruto lui demandait de prendre une grande respiration et d'expirer lentement, il exerçait de grandes pressions qui faisaient craquer son dos d'un bruit sonore. Cette fois-ci, elle n'arriva pas à retenir les petits cris de douleur. Le blond s'excusa à plusieurs reprises, lui disant qu'il allait aussi loin que lui permettait son corps, mais qu'il respirait déjà mieux. Pour Hinata, c'était plutôt le contraire. Elle avait l'impression qu'il avait empiré son cas.

Je sais que c'est douloureux, mais dans quelques jours vous commencerai à ressentir une différence. Bien sûr, il serait plus recommander de faire une autre séance dans un mois ou deux pour terminer d'ouvrir votre dos, conseilla-t-il en rattachant sa jaquette.

Il lui demanda ensuite de se retourner sur le dos et il se dirigea vers ses pieds. Naruto lui expliqua qu'il allait tenir ses jambes et se déplacer sur le côté pour étirer ses obliques, avant de s'occuper de son bassin. Les pressions furent aussi douloureuse, mais elle pouvait voir sur le visage du blond, bien que toujours neutre, qu'il semblait lui-même en souffrir. Ce simple constat l'aida à se détendre. Bien sûr qu'il n'y prenait aucun plaisir, se fustige Hinata. Il ne faisait que son boulot. Dès qu'il eut terminé, il lui demanda de faire des exercices pour ouvrir le bas de son dos et lui permettre, si elle décidait de prendre un autre rendez-vous, d'aller plus loin dans l'ouverture de son dos. Hinata ne donna aucune réponse, ne sachant pas si elle avait envie de subir un autre traitement douloureux. Elle se demandait même si elle arriverait à dormir avec les courbatures qu'elle sentait déjà naître.

Pendant que Naruto allait s'asseoir à son bureau pour écrire quelques choses dans le dossier qu'elle devinait être le sien, la jeune femme retourna dans la salle de bain pour se rhabiller. La porte fermée, elle souffla un « aïe » silencieux en tournant le dos au miroir. Il était rouge, mais sans plus. Elle avait l'impression d'être couverte de bleus après toutes ces pressions douloureuse. Dès qu'elle fut présentable, elle retourna dans le salon pour payer la séance et prendre le reçu pour les impôts. Et elle repartit sans reprendre rendez-vous. Elle verrait dans une semaine si elle se sentait vraiment mieux. Si ce n'était pas le cas, elle trouverait quelqu'un d'autre.

Mais à sa grande surprise, après avoir mis un certain temps à s'endormir, Hinata se réveilla à quinze heures et complètement reposée. Elle éprouvait toujours de la douleur, mais au moins maintenant, sa migraine constante dut au manque de sommeil avait disparu. À quand remontait sa dernière journée de détente absolue ? Elle ne s'en rappelait même plus. Lorsqu'elle ne travaillait pas à la maison, ses migraines la clouaient au lit avec une compresse froide sur le front. Alors dès qu'elle eut mangé, elle se fit couler un bain chaud avec beaucoup de mousse et des huiles essentielles. Hinata soupira de bonheur en se glissant dans l'eau. C'était tellement agréable. À tel point qu'elle se rendormit, laissant son esprit libre comme l'air.

Rapidement, le souvenir des mains du masseur sur son dos lui revint, pour se transformer en rêve érotique. Hinata se réveilla en sursaut, lorsque son esprit glissa Naruto entre ses cuisses. La jeune femme avait la respiration saccadée et elle se rendit compte que sa main se trouvait là où la tête du blond était dans son rêve. Jamais, mais au grand jamais, elle n'avait fantasmé sur qui que ce soit. Du moins, personne qu'elle connaissait. Il est vrai que l'ami de Tenten était plutôt séduisant, mais elle le payait pour qu'il lui replace le dos, pas sa soudaine montée de libido.

Après un rêve pareil, Hinata n'arrivait plus à profiter de son bain, alors elle sortit et s'enveloppa dans un épais peignoir, avant d'aller s'asseoir dans son salon pour lire un bon livre. Ça faisait plusieurs mois qu'il trainait sur sa table basse, mais elle avait eu si peu de temps pour lire, qu'elle ne se souvenait même plus des premiers chapitres qu'elle avait lu. Ça lui revint tranquillement à la mémoire après quelques pages, puis elle tomba sur une scène de chambre particulièrement torride. Elle se souvenait de l'avoir apprécié la première fois, en partie parce que ça faisait plus d'un an que son ex l'avait laissé. Mais aujourd'hui, après son fantasme durant son bain… Elle eut immédiatement l'image du blond et elle à la place des personnages.

Hinata referma d'un coup son livre en prenant une grande respiration. À ce moment-là, elle réalisa qu'elle n'arriverait plus à se débarrasser de ces pensées inappropriées. Elle avait le béguin pour son masseur, comprit-elle en soupirant. La brune se prit la tête à deux mains en gémissant. Elle n'avait ni le temps, ni la motivation pour entretenir une relation. Quelle soit amoureuse ou seulement sexuelle. Au final, la jeune femme se décida à prendre ses dossiers et à travailler. Au moins avec ça, son esprit allait arrêter de lui envoyer des images érotiques très gênantes. Bien qu'elle dorme sans problème, se reposant au maximum, Hinata fut assaillie par ces fantasmes totalement déplacés. Et malheureusement, Tenten remarqua son trouble et la harcela jusqu'à ce qu'elle avoue tout. Ou du moins en partie.

Pourquoi voulais-tu me cacher que tu étais retournée voir Naruto ?

Tu m'as tellement harcelé pour que j'y retourne, que… Enfin bon.

Je n'en reviens toujours pas que tu sois devenue aussi orgueilleuse. Tu vas y retourner ?

Je n'en sais rien.

Tenten lui jeta un regard désespéré.

Tu comptes me refaire le même cirque ?

C'est juste que ça été si douloureux, que j'ignore si j'ai envie de subir le même traitement.

Ah oui, je vois. Il t'a « ouvert » le dos. J'ai dû attendre la guérison complète de mon épaule, avant qu'il ne puisse me le faire. Du coup, ce n'est pas moi qui aie été son client pour son examen. Mais sérieux, retournes-y au moins une deuxième fois. Ça fait moins mal. Ou vas-y juste pour un simple massage. Ça aussi c'est agréable et ça fait énormément de bien.

Hinata leva les yeux au plafond, comprenant mieux les petites crises de jalousie de son cousin quand Tenten allait voir Naruto.

Je n'en sais rien, déclara Hinata. Je préfère y aller que si c'est nécessaire. Genre, ça fait plus d'une semaine que je dors qu'une heure par nuit.

Je sais, tu es têtue. Mais cette fois-ci, pas besoin de me le cacher, conclut Tenten avec lui lançant un regard entendu.

Hinata acquiesça, même si en réalité, c'étaient ses pensées inappropriées qui la gênaient le plus et la rendait étrange en compagnie de Tenten. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'elle découvre qu'elle fantasmait sur son ami masseur. Pour la coordinatrice des publicités, c'était quelque chose d'honteux. Elle avait toujours été relativement sage et ces fantasmes, elle ne les assumait pas du tout.

Oo0oO

Elle mit deux mois avant de rappeler Naruto. Elle n'en était pas encore rendue à faire de l'insomnie, mais les douleurs au cou et au bas du dos revenaient doucement et elle préféra ne pas attendre à la dernière minutes comme la dernière fois. Elle l'appela sur son heure de dîner et lui demanda un rendez-vous en fin d'après-midi, dès qu'il aurait une place de libre. Il l'a surpris en lui annonçant qu'il avait allongé ses heures de travail le vendredi, pour justement les gens qui travaillaient la semaine.

Par contre, je dois avouer que les trois prochains vendredis soirs sont déjà comblés, nuança Naruto. Il y a beaucoup de travailleur qui ne veulent plus manquer des heures de travail.

Je peux travailler chez moi, alors même si ce n'est pas après les heures de travail, ce n'est pas grave, assura Hinata.

Et bien…, dit-il avec un bruit de feuille. J'aurais jeudi prochain, le quatre décembre à dix-sept heures.

Hinata regarda rapidement dans son agenda, puis confirma le rendez-vous et le nota. Plus qu'une semaine avant de le revoir. C'est alors que son excitement lui sauta au visage. Elle secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées en place. Les douleurs à son dos redevenaient insupportables, rien de plus. Ça n'avait aucun rapport avec le fait que Naruto était un homme extrêmement séduisant et qui possédait des mains magiques. Douces et viriles en même temps… Cette fois-ci, c'est une claque sur la joue qu'elle s'administra. Vraiment, elle ne se reconnaissait plus depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Naruto.

Oo0oO

Son troisième rendez-vous lui sembla affreusement loin, quand ses problèmes de sommeil revinrent durant la fin de semaine. Le lundi fut éprouvant et c'est presque avec soulagement qu'elle se rendit à l'appartement du blond. Un peu à l'avance, Hinata hésita. Puisqu'il traitait chez lui, Naruto n'avait pas de salle d'attente et elle avait peur de gêner son client précédent. En soupirant, elle coupa le moteur et attendit un instant dans la voiture avant de se résigner à aller sonner. Au pire, elle attendrait dans le couloir. Tant qu'elle pouvait être au chaud et ne pas gaspiller de l'essence inutilement. Naruto lui déverrouilla rapidement les portes du bloc et elle gravit lentement les escaliers jusqu'à l'appartement pour retarder son intrusion dans le rendez-vous d'un autre.

Lorsqu'elle frappa à la porte, exceptionnellement, le masseur lui cria un « entrez ». Gênée, Hinata poussa la porte avec une certaine timidité et pénétra dans le salon. Sur la table de massage, un homme dans la quarantaine grogna lorsque Naruto appuya avec force sur ses omoplates. Sans la regarder, le blond lui demanda de s'asseoir sur le canapé pendant qu'il terminait. Hinata se débarrassa de ses bottes et de son manteau sans trop se presser, mais sursauta en entendant le craquement sonore produit par une pression au niveau du bassin. Une nouvelle fois, l'homme grogna sous la douleur et ajouta :

Tu te venges pour toutes les heures de retenue que je t'ai donnée ou quoi ?

Voyons, Gai. Vous savez que je ne suis pas rancunier. Et je vous avais prévenu d'y aller plus mollo. Mais bien sûr, vous ne connaissez pas ce mot.

Mais pourquoi y aller mollo, quand la fleur de la jeunesse brûle encore en moi ?

Parce qu'à la différence de votre âme, votre corps a vieilli.

Es-tu en train de me traiter de vieux ? s'offusqua Gai en redressant la tête.

Non, mais si le chapeau vous fait…, rigola Naruto.

L'homme grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible, puis replaça sa tête contre la table. Naruto n'en eut que pour cinq minutes de plus et il attrapa une jaquette pour la remettre à Hinata, pendant qu'il donnait un dernier conseil à celui que la coordinatrice des publicités devinait être un ancien professeur. Lorsqu'il lui tendit le bout de tissu, la jeune femme comprit le message et attrapa le sac contenant son pantalon de yoga pour aller se changer dans la salle de bain. Elle revint dans le salon en gardant son veston sur ses épaules, alors que l'homme terminait d'enfiler ses souliers. Dès qu'il eut refermé la porte, Naruto se dépêcha de nettoyer la table et de tout préparer pour elle.

Désolé, j'ai pris un peu de retard durant l'après-midi, s'excusa-t-il.

Ça va, j'avais un peu d'avance aussi.

Hinata retira son veston dès qu'il lui fit signe de prendre place sur la table.

Bon, commença-t-il dès qu'elle fut assise. Qu'est-ce qu'on regarde ce soir ?

La même chose.

D'accord, allongez-vous sur le ventre.

Il refit les mêmes gestes que la dernière fois, explorant chaque recoin de son dos, appuyant sur le côté de ses vertèbres, puis il prit de l'huile dans ses mains et commença à la masser. Hinata se retint pour ne pas gémir de bien-être. Maintenant que c'était la troisième fois qu'elle venait voir Naruto, elle arrivait nettement plus à se détendre durant ce traitement et elle l'apprécia beaucoup plus aussi. Au fond, Tenten avait raison. Juste le massage pouvait être suffisant. Pas étonnant qu'elle veuille que Neji apprenne à en faire. Réalisant où ses pensées étaient en train de s'envoler, la brune cligna plusieurs fois des paupières. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de fantasmer ! Surtout pas pendant qu'il la massait. Mais au final, lorsqu'il remplaça ses mains par son coude pour exercer plus de pression au niveau de ses épaules, toutes pensées érotiques quittèrent son esprit et elle se retint pour ne pas extérioriser sa douleur par des petits cris plaintifs.

Est-ce que vous faites les étirements que je vous ai recommandés ? demanda Naruto au bout d'un moment.

Hinata sursauta à la question, puis rougit.

Pas toujours, avoua-t-elle.

Vos épaules seraient beaucoup plus ouvertes si vous le faisiez au moins une minute tous les soirs avant de vous coucher. Deux minutes matin et soir seraient encore mieux, mais si vous êtes vraiment pressée, une minute le soir sera toujours mieux que rien du tout. Surtout si vous êtes toujours assise devant un ordinateur. Les pressions vous sembleraient moins douloureuses aussi.

Hinata rougit à cette remarque, se demandant si elle avait gémi de douleur ou s'il l'avait deviné avec la tension dans ses muscles. Elle promit de le faire plus souvent et continua de serrer les dents à chaque pression. Il lui refit les mêmes pressions avec tout son poids, qu'elle avait affreusement détesté la dernière fois et qu'elle détesta encore. Mais Tenten avait raison, c'était moins douloureux qu'à sa deuxième visite.

Je n'ai pas osé aller jusqu'au bout pour le bas de votre dos, confia Naruto au bout d'un moment, tout en lui massant un peu plus cette région. Mais c'est déjà plus ouvert.

Hinata sera les dents lorsqu'il effectua une pression juste au-dessus de sa fesse droite à l'aide de son pouce.

Est-ce que vous avez fait une nouvelle chute dernièrement ? demanda le blond.

Hinata fut étonnée par sa question. Comment pouvait-il deviner ça en appuyant un point précis de son bassin ?

J'ai glissé dans les marches, mais je ne suis pas tombée.

C'est tout comme. Vous vous êtes sûrement retenue à la rampe et ça donné un coup le long de votre dos. Ce qui doit avoir réveillé votre blessure de la dernière fois.

Ce qui pourrait expliquer le retour de son insomnie dut à la douleur, se dit Hinata. Naruto massa encore un peu le bas de son dos, avant de rattacher la jaquette à l'arrière et de lui demander de se retourner sur le dos. Encore une fois, il répéta les mêmes gestes qu'à son rendez-vous précédent. Le craquement de son bassin lorsqu'il appuya sur sa jambe droite croisée par-dessus la gauche lui fit à nouveau pousser un gémissement de douleur. Dès qu'il eut reposé ses jambes sur la table, Hinata soupira longuement, soulagée que la torture soit terminée.

Naruto l'aida ensuite à s'asseoir pour qu'elle puisse aller se rhabiller. Alors qu'elle boutonnait sa chemise, la brune repensa aux paroles de Tenten. Elle avait parlé d'avoir seulement le massage, mais elle ne lui avait pas donné plus d'informations. La séance durait combien de temps ? Et combien chargeait-il ? Elle revint dans le salon en mijotant sur cette possibilité. Elle avait grandement apprécié le massage avant qu'il n'en vienne à lui « ouvrir » le dos, comme il le disait. Devait-elle prendre un rendez-vous juste pour ça la prochaine fois ? Ça lui permettrait de se détendre après une longue semaine de travail.

Dès qu'elle dut assise devant son bureau, Naruto lui tendit son reçu pour les impôts. En sortant l'argent pour le payer, Hinata hésita à lui poser la question. Ou encore de prendre rendez-vous dans un mois ou deux. Alors que le blond se levait pour la raccompagner jusqu'à la porte, elle se lança sans réfléchir.

Tenten m'a dit que vous faisiez aussi seulement les massages.

Oui, c'est exact, acquiesça Naruto en se rasseyant.

Je voulais savoir…, hésita Hinata en ne sachant pas trop comment demander. Comment ça marche ?

À peine terminait-elle sa question, qu'elle se traita d'idiote.

Vous voulez savoir combien de temps ? devina Naruto.

Oui, c'est sorti de travers.

Eh bien, il y a trois formules. Trente minutes pour quarante dollars, une heure pour soixante et une heure et demi pour soixante-quinze.

Hinata hocha la tête, trouvant ses prix très abordable. Elle avait déjà vu la même chose dans des spas, mais au double du prix.

Vous voudriez prendre rendez-vous pour un massage ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Hinata hésita encore quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer.

Vous préférez une séance de combien de temps ?

Hum… Disons une heure. Quel est le prochain vendredi où vous avez de la place ?

Naruto s'empressa de sortir son agenda et tourna les pages.

Dans trois semaines, le vingt-six janvier à dix-huit heures.

Ce sera parfait.

Dès qu'il eut noté son nom dans son horaire, Naruto attrapa l'une de ses cartes de visite et y nota à l'endos la date et l'heure de son rendez-vous. Hinata prit la carte en le remerciant et se leva pour se diriger vers la porte. Le blond l'accompagna, et pendant qu'elle enfilait ses bottes, il attrapa son manteau sur le canapé et l'ouvrit pour l'aider à l'enfiler. Après un dernier remerciement, Hinata sortit dans le couloir et s'appuya contre le mur dès que la porte fut fermée. Elle soupira en regardant la carte de visite, réalisant à peine qu'elle venait de prendre un nouveau rendez-vous. Elle qui ne voulait rien savoir au départ, voilà qu'elle devenait tranquillement une cliente régulière. Seulement un massage, se répéta Hinata en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. En ressentant une bouffée de chaleur, la brune secoua la tête et se dépêcha de sortir dehors. Le froid hivernal allait lui remettre les idées en place. Ce prochain rendez-vous était pour décompresser et voir à quoi ça ressemblait un massage d'une heure. Ce n'était aucunement pour assouvir ses fantasmes inappropriés des dernières semaines. À peine rentrée chez elle, Hinata découvrit un message sur son répondeur.

« _Re bonsoir mademoiselle Hyuuga. J'ai oublié de vous demander quelque chose avant que vous partiez. Je propose toujours un massage des jambes à ceux qui demandent une séance d'une heure et plus, et dans tel cas, je suggère d'emmener un short, si vous n'êtes pas à l'aise avec une simple serviette autour de la taille. Mais vous pouvez n'avoir qu'un massage du dos et du cou si vous préférez. Je tenais juste à vous le proposer comme aux autres. Prévoyez seulement un short si vous le voulez ou non. Sur ce, bonne fin de soirée_. »

Durant toute la durée du message, Hinata était restée figée à regarder fixement son répondeur. Massage des jambes ? Immédiatement, les images qu'elle tentait vainement de repousser revinrent à l'assaut de son esprit et la brune s'empressa d'aller dans la salle de bain pour s'asperger le visage d'eau froid. Et voilà, elle était partie pour une nuit blanche à fantasmer.

Oo0oO

Les trois semaines passèrent à une vitesse folle. Hinata n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de se décider si elle voulait ou non se faire masser les jambes. Le matin du rendez-vous, elle hésita entre son habituel pantalon de yoga et son unique short. Les rares fois où elle le portait, c'était chez elle et essentiellement pour dormir. Elle ne montrait jamais ses jambes, du moins les cuisses, en public. Du coup, il était vraiment court et ne lui atteignait même pas le milieu de la cuisse. Elle se déciderait sur place, abandonna Hinata en mettant les deux dans son sac et elle partit travailler.

La journée passa plus lentement que les derniers jours, probablement parce qu'elle évitait soigneusement de parler de son rendez-vous à Tenten, qui semblait la trouver bizarre. Et il y avait de quoi ! Ça faisait plus de deux mois qu'elle fantasmait sur son ami masseur. C'est presque soulagée, qu'elle quitta le bureau à dix-sept heures pour aller manger un léger souper dans un restaurant pas loin de l'appartement de Naruto. Elle y prit tout son temps pour éviter d'arriver avec autant d'avance que la dernière fois. À peine se stationnait-elle devant l'immeuble, qu'elle vit une vieille femme sortir, aidé par Naruto. Hinata s'empressa de quitter l'habitacle de sa voiture et traversa la rue pour le rejoindre. Il la remarqua et la salua d'un hochement de la tête. Il lui garda la porte ouverte et l'invita à monter d'un mouvement de bras, avant de se retourner vers sa précédente cliente.

Faites bien attention en rentrant, madame Chiyo, les trottoirs sont glissants.

Oh arrêtez un peu, Naruto. Je ne suis pas faite en sucre,

Alors ne tabassez pas trop de voyous en chemin, ri-t-il.

Je ne peux rien vous promettre.

Attendant que l'ascenseur arrive, Hinata tourna la tête vers l'entrée et vit Naruto refermer la porte en riant. Il la rejoignit en courant, juste au moment où les portes s'ouvraient devant elle. La montée se fit dans le silence et ils se dirigèrent vers son appartement dès qu'ils furent au bon étage. Pendant qu'elle se débarrassait de son manteau et de ses bottes, Naruto alla prendre une jaquette dans son armoire. Hinata la prit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain avec son sac. Dès qu'elle se fut déshabillée, la jeune femme regarda à tour de rôle son pantalon et son short, hésitant toujours sur le fait de recevoir ou non un massage des jambes. Ne voulant pas faire attendre Naruto trop longtemps, la brune ferma les yeux et attrapa le premier vêtement qu'elle touche. En les rouvrant, elle vit son short dans sa main droite. Le hasard semblait avoir décidé que ses jambes avaient besoin qu'on s'occupe d'elles.

Prenant une grande respiration, elle l'enfila rapidement, déposa ses vêtement sur le comptoir et retourna dans le salon. Naruto terminait de préparer son matériel et il l'invita à s'allonger sur la table. Il posa ensuite une couverture sur ses jambes et ses pieds pour les garder au chaud pendant qu'il s'occupait de son cou et de son dos. Le blond se plaça à sa tête et commença à masser doucement sa nuque. Hinata ferma les yeux et savoura le traitement. Elle sentait la tension de ses muscles se dissiper doucement. Après son cou, Naruto s'occupa à tour de rôle de ses épaules et de ses bras, puis son dos en commençant par ses omoplates et terminant par le creux de ses reins.

Plus il avançait dans son massage, plus la coordinatrice des publicités devait retenir des soupirs de bien-être, de peur qu'ils se transforment en gémissement de plaisir. Ce serait si gênant ! Lorsqu'il eut terminé avec le haut de son corps, Naruto déplaça la couverture pour la poser sur son dos nu. Hinata rougit en sentant l'air sur ses jambes et se mordit les lèvres, lorsqu'elle sentit les mains du masseur sur ses mollets. Et plus il remontait vers ses fesses, plus les pensées de la brune s'emballaient. En un rien de temps, elle s'imaginait complètement nue et à la merci des mains de Naruto, qui passait d'un massage relaxant à des caresses sensuelles. Hinata se mordit les lèvres un peu plus fort pour éloigner ce nouveau fantasme. Elle trouvait ça déjà assez gênant de rêver de lui de cette façon, se soulageant de plus en plus souvent en pensant à lui, alors que ça arrive pendant qu'il la massait, c'était un véritable supplice.

L'envie de serrer les cuisses la démangeait, sentant sa culotte s'humidifier tranquillement. Ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment pour que son corps réagisse de cette manière. Elle était encore mal à l'aise de se caresser en pensant à Naruto, mais elle préférait nettement que sa libido se réveille qu'entre les quatre murs de son appartement. C'est donc avec soulagement qu'elle accueillit la fin du massage, aussi agréable fut-il.

Le blond retira la couverture, rattacha l'arrière de la jaquette et l'invita à aller se rhabiller. Hinata se redressa lentement et se dépêcha de sortir du salon pendant qu'il eut le dos tourné, de peur que sa démarche soit affectée par l'inconfort provoqué par l'humidité de sa culotte. Avant de se rhabiller, elle s'essuya un peu et enfouit le mouchoir très profond dans la poubelle. Ce serait une véritable honte, s'il découvrait dans quel état il l'avait mise en la massant.

Lorsqu'elle fut présentable, Hinata se tapota les joues pour retrouver contenance et rejoignit Naruto qui l'attendait à son bureau. Il lui tendit son reçu, elle le paya et il la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte, l'aidant à enfiler son manteau comme la dernière fois. Elle le remercia pour le massage et quitta l'appartement. Dans le couloir, elle se trémoussa un peu, trouvant l'humidité de sa culotte inconfortable. L'idée d'enfiler un tampon la prochaine fois lui traversa l'esprit et Hinata se gifla pour se calmer. Elle n'avait pas repris rendez-vous, alors elle verrait plus tard si c'était vraiment une bonne idée de remettre ça une deuxième fois. Surtout qu'elle était partie pour une longue nuit dominée par les rêves érotiques et une caresse en solitaire.

Oo0oO

Hinata attendit plusieurs semaines avant de rappeler Naruto. Pas que son dos la fasse souffrir, mais parce qu'elle revenait d'un voyage d'affaire particulièrement éreintant et ses épaules étaient très tendues. La tentation fut trop forte et elle prit rendez-vous le vendredi trente mars à dix-huit heures. Bien qu'il termine en général à dix-neuf heures, il accepta tout de même de lui faire une séance d'une heure et demie, beaucoup trop dévoué à son métier pour refuser. La jeune femme fit exactement comme la dernière fois. Elle termina à dix-sept heures, alla souper au restaurant et attendit dix-sept heures cinquante avant de prendre la direction de l'appartement du blond. À son arrivée, Hinata fut étonnée de le voir attendre dans l'entrée du bâtiment.

La porte a été défectueuse toute la semaine, expliqua-t-il. On ne peut plus déverrouiller cette porte depuis nos appartements.

Pas très pratique si un client arrive avec de l'avance.

Ma sœur a bien voulu jouer les secrétaires cette semaine, confia-t-il en l'entraînant vers l'ascenseur. Elle s'est accordée deux semaines de congé pour terminer les derniers préparatifs de son mariage. Elle travaillait dans la cuisine et se levait chaque fois que la sonnette se faisait entendre. Et puisque j'ai terminé avec un peu d'avance et qu'il ne restait que vous ce soir, je l'ai renvoyé à beau-frère.

C'est dans ces moments-là, que vous devez regretter de ne pas avoir un local pour pratiquer.

Malheureusement, ça coûte cher, soupira Naruto en entrant dans l'ascenseur. Ce ne sera probablement pas avant deux ou trois ans.

Le reste de la montée se fit dans le silence et dès qu'ils furent dans son appartement, Naruto attrapa la jaquette qu'il avait laissée sur la table de massage et l'apporta à Hinata, qui terminait de retirer ses bottes. Son manteau posé sur le canapé, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain avec son sac pour se changer. Vêtue de son short et de la jaquette, la brune retourna dans le salon. Dès qu'il commença à lui masser le cou, elle ne put retenir un soupir de bien-être.

La semaine a été longue ? s'enquit Naruto.

Je suis revenue d'un voyage d'affaire dimanche et ça été pénible, confia la jeune femme.

Beaucoup de stresse ?

Une montagne de stresse. Ce n'est pas moi qui s'occupe de cette branche d'habitude et je suis tombée sur de vieux hommes d'affaires qui me prenaient de haut parce que je suis une femme. J'ai dû travailler dix fois plus pour gagner leur confiance et leur faire signer le contrat. À la base, je devais rester trois jours, mais ça m'a pris deux semaines.

On n'a beau dire que les hommes et les femmes sont égaux, il y aura toujours de la discrimination pour le sexe majoritaire dans un domaine. J'ai moi-même dû subir le regard des autres, lorsque j'ai choisi d'aller en massothérapie.

Pourtant, il y a beaucoup d'hommes qui sont masseurs, s'étonna Hinata.

Il y a deux préjugés sur les masseurs. La première, ils sont gays. La deuxième, ce sont tous des gigolos.

Quoi ? s'exclama la brune.

Beaucoup pense que j'ai choisi cette branche pour camoufler mon orientation pas assumé ou pour assouvir une déviance sexuelle. Et pourtant, mon but est seulement d'aider le monde à se sentir mieux dans leur corps.

D'où vous est venue l'idée de devenir masseur ? osa-t-elle demander.

Ma mère. Elle travaille dans une maison de retraite et elle était souvent tendue en rentrant le soir. J'ai donc pris l'habitude de lui masser les épaules et les jambes, tous les soirs avant d'aller me coucher. Tranquillement, je me suis mis à en donner à mes amis, et certains me disaient que je devrais me faire payer, dont Tenten. Et je les ai écoutés.

Pourtant, ils vous ont regardé différemment après…

Certains, oui. Tenten a été la première à m'encourager. Elle n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'elle serait mon cobaye pour mes cours et ma première cliente. Elle a effectivement été ma patiente pour la plupart de mes examens, mais ma mère fut ma première cliente. Ça n'aurait pas pu être une autre.

Vous êtes proche de votre mère, comprit Hinata.

Assez, même si nos caractère font en sorte qu'on ne peut pas rester trop longtemps ensemble sans s'entre tuer. Je sais que ça sonne bizarre, mais on a le sang chaud du côté de la famille de ma mère et on s'emporte facilement. Physiquement, je ressemble à mon père, alors que j'ai le caractère de ma mère. Et c'est le contraire pour ma sœur. Elle est aussi calme que notre père, mais physiquement, on dirait notre mère au même âge.

Hinata ne put retenir un petit rire. Chez elle, c'était plutôt le contraire. Alors qu'elle tenait tout de sa mère, le physique et le caractère, sa petite sœur était le portrait craché de leur père, mais en fille. En silence, Naruto se déplaça vers son épaule et son bras droit. La brune hésita à poursuivre la conversation, mais lorsque son esprit recommença à lui montrer les scènes érotiques qui hantaient presque toutes ses nuits, elle s'empressa de trouver un autre sujet sur lequel discuter.

Vous avez dit que votre sœur était sur le point de se marier. Le grand jour est pour quand ?

Deux semaines. J'ai encore un peu de mal à réaliser que ma petite sœur de vingt et un ans va se marier.

Vingt et un ans ? Ce n'est pas u peu jeune pour se marier ?

Je trouve que oui, mais dans un autre sens non. Ils se sont rencontrés dans leur club de croyants. Je n'ai rien contre ceux qui sont contre le sexe avant le mariage, mais je n'y adhère pas vraiment. Et puis, ça fait déjà cinq ans qu'ils sont ensemble, alors ce n'est pas vraiment précipité. Je ne crois pas qu'elle puisse trouver un gars mieux que Shino, bien qu'on ne soit pas particulièrement proche. C'est un type bien, alors je l'apprécie, même s'il a trois ans de plus qu'elle.

Au moins, ce n'est pas dix ans.

Je l'aurais fait fuir, si ça avait été le cas.

En disant cela, Naruto glissa ses mains vers son omoplate et l'un de ses doigts effleura involontairement le côté du sein d'Hinata, qui se mordit les lèvres pour retenir le frisson qui l'a parcouru. Elle se doutait que ce n'était pas volontaire de la part du blond, mais son esprit s'enflamma à ce simple toucher. Elle était célibataire depuis trop longtemps, se dit-elle en tentant de se ressaisir. Malheureusement, elle ignorait comment repartir la conversation. Son esprit était trop perturbé pour fonctionner correctement.

Hinata se perdit dans ses pensées et ne revint sur terre que lorsque les gestes de Naruto se firent maladroits. Elle l'entendit se racler la gorge et reprendre le massage de son dos comme si de rien n'était. La brune ignorait ce qui s'était passé, mais il semblait avoir repris contenance. Elle l'imita et tenta de rester connecter avec la réalité. Mais c'était difficile, lorsque les mains du masseur descendaient de plus en plus bas vers ses fesses. Et avant qu'elle ne le réalise, un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Elle écarquilla les yeux, se retenant de se plaquer une main sur la bouche. C'est à ce moment-là, qu'elle réalisa ce qui avait perturbé Naruto un peu plus tôt, lorsqu'une de ses mains dérapa et glissa sous son short. Elle avait dû pousser un gémissement sans s'en rendre compte, alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées.

Une grimace de honte déforma ses lèvres. Comment allait-elle pouvoir le regarder en face après ça ? Elle n'arrivait plus du tout à contrôler son corps ! Son traître de corps qui réagissait un peu trop facilement aux caresses d'un homme qu'elle connaissait à peine… Naruto se racla une nouvelle fois la gorge et remonta ses mains vers ses épaules. Et dire qu'elle avait demandé une heure et demie, se rappela Hinata avec une certaine fatalité. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Elle aurait pourtant dû s'en douter que ça arriverait, vu dans quel état elle était sortie la dernière fois. Le blond sembla se concentrer sur ses épaules une nouvelle fois et durant plusieurs minutes, délaissa le creux de ses reins.

S'il est vrai qu'elle était plus sensible juste au-dessus des fesses, elle avait aussi des points très sensibles au niveau du cou et des côtes. C'est presqu'au sang qu'elle se mordit les lèvres, pour éviter de laisser sa bouche la trahir une nouvelle fois en échappant un autre gémissement gênant. Combien de minutes restaient-ils à cette séance ? désespéra Hinata. Son visage devait être aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre et elle n'aurait pas été étonnée que tout son corps suive le mouvement en rougissant. Ça ne devait pas être le cas, sinon Naruto aurait sûrement arrêté son massage.

Les minutes passèrent avec une lenteur insupportable, et bien qu'elle réussisse à contenir ses gémissements, elle entendit le blond se racler la gorge à plusieurs reprises pour camoufler sa gêne. Peut-être qu'elle devrait couper court à cette séance. Mais avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche, Naruto déplaça la couverture sur son dos et commença à lui masser les chevilles et les mollets. Hinata ferma les yeux avec force, troublée par la caresse de ses mains. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Son abdomen se contracte, alors qu'un feu s'allumait dans le bas de son ventre. Elle était dans un état où elle n'arrivait plus distinguer la différence entre un massage anodin et une caresse érotique. Du coup, elle ne fut plus en mesure de retenir ses gémissements et s'abandonna complètement au moment, même si elle savait qu'elle aurait honte après.

Hinata avait de plus en plus chaud. Alors que les mains de Naruto remontaient sur ses cuisses, et elle commença à étouffer sous la couverture qu'il avait placé sur ses épaules. N'en pouvant plus, la jeune femme se redressa sur les coudes pour s'en débarrasser. Sauf que du coup, elle exposa sa poitrine au masseur. Le rouge lui monta aux joues, alors que le blond se figeait, le regard fixer sur ses seins nus. Pétrifiée, tout ce qu'elle arrive à faire, c'est de baiser les yeux et elle découvrit qu'une bosse déformait le pantalon de Naruto. Ses gémissements pouvaient-ils avoir eu autant d'effet sur lui, que ses mains sur elle ?

Quand leurs yeux se croisèrent, le temps sembla s'arrêter, avant que leurs corps n'agissent sans leur consentement. Hinata eut tout juste le temps de se retourner sur le dos, avant que Naruto ne tire sur ses jambes, en les lui écartant, pour la rapprocher de lui. Ses fesses rencontrèrent l'érection du blond, dont les mains remontèrent sur ses hanches pour se glisser sous son dos et la redresser. Leurs visages à seulement quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, ils se fixèrent longuement, la respiration haletante. Hinata céda en premier et lui attrapa le visage pour l'embrasser avec avidité. Ça faisait déjà plusieurs mois qu'elle rêvait de goûter à ses lèvres.

Naruto y répondit avec autant d'ardeur, la plaquant contre son torse. La brune descendit ses mains le long de son dos et agrippa le bas de son t-shirt pour le tirer vers le haut. Dès que leurs peaux se touchèrent, Hinata rejeta la tête en arrière, soupirant de plaisir. Le blond en profita pour lui embrasser la gorge et descendre vers sa poitrine. Une main agrippée à ses épaules et l'autre en appui sur la table de massage, elle cambra le dos en gémissant plus fort et en accrochant ses jambes autour de son bassin. Leurs caresses s'enflammèrent rapidement et Naruto débarrassa la brune de son short et de sa culotte, juste après s'être occupé de son propre pantalon et de son boxer. Hinata frissonna lorsque leurs sexes rentrèrent en contact et soupira de bonheur lorsqu'il s'immisça en elle. En s'aidant de ses mains et de ses jambes, elle ondula les hanches en rythme avec les coups de bassin de Naruto, qui augmentèrent en puissance, plus le plaisir montait en eux, tout comme ses grognements et les gémissements de la brune. Et en atteignant l'orgasme, la jeune femme retomba sur la table de massage à bout de souffle sans lâcher Naruto, qui se retrouva avec le visage collé entre ses seins.

Ils restèrent un moment dans cette position, cherchant à retrouver une respiration normale et réalisant tranquillement ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Le rouge échauffa les joues d'Hinata en retrouvant ses esprits. Bien qu'elle ait pris son pied comme jamais avant, elle n'en revenait pas de s'être offert à un presque inconnu. En baissant les yeux, elle ne pouvait voir que ses cheveux blond et elle se mordit les lèvres en se demandant ce qu'elle devait faire maintenant. Elle comprit que Naruto se demandait exactement la même chose, alors ses mains hésitaient à faire le moindre geste. Il n'osa pas non plus la regarder, lorsqu'il se redressa pour la libérer et il se pencha rapidement pour remettre ses vêtements en place.

Hinata attendit qu'il lui tourne le dos pour descendre de la table, ramasser ses vêtements et prendre la fuite vers la salle de bain. Devant le miroir, elle couvrit sa poitrine à l'aide de ses bars, gênée d'avoir été entièrement nue devant Naruto. Comment allait-elle le regarder en face ? Ou regarder Tenten après avoir eu une aventure avec son ami ? Torturée par ses questionnements, Hinata prit son temps pour se rhabiller, ayant un peu peur de retourner dans le salon et d'affronter le regard du masseur. Lorsqu'elle y retourna, Naruto était assis derrière son bureau, les coudes dessus et se tenant la tête à deux mains. Il était aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle, comprit la jeune femme. Après tout, il venait d'enfreindre son étique de travail en ayant une relation sexuelle avec elle.

En s'essuyant les mains sur sa jupe, elle rejoignit son bureau et prit place sur la chaise en face de lui. Comment était-elle supposée payer la séance ? Elle n'était même pas sûre que le massage ait durée une heure. Et en regardant le carnet de reçu qui se trouvait entre coudes de Naruto, elle sut que lui non plus. Ne pouvant rester plus longtemps dans ce lourd silence, elle décida de le briser.

Je suis désolée de vous avoir perturbée durant votre travail. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'agir de cette façon. Je me contrôle mieux en temps normal.

Non, c'est moi, soupira Naruto sans la regarder. J'aurais dû arrêter la séance quand j'ai vu que… J'ai manqué de professionnalisme en voulant absolument terminer, ajouta-t-il en se redressant.

Quand leurs se croisèrent, Hinata sentit le bas de son ventre se contacter, encore troublée par leur aventure. Elle n'était pas totalement rassasiée, se dit-elle en essayant de ne laisser rien paraître sur son visage. Naruto attrapa un stylo et griffonna sur le reçu. En le prenant dans ses mains, la jeune femme vit qu'il ne lui chargeait qu'une heure. Est-ce que ça avait vraiment durée une heure avant que la situation ne leur échappe ? Hinata préféra ne rien dire et se contenta de sortir son portefeuille pour le payer. Ceci-fait, elle se leva et se dirigea vers le canapé pour enfiler ses bottes. Naruto la suivit, mais il évita de la toucher, la laissant mettre son manteau toute seule. Après ce qu'ils avaient fait, mieux valait éviter les effusions de galanterie.

Hinata le remercia d'un hochement de la tête et sortit de l'appartement en gardant la tête haute. Ce n'est qu'une fois assise derrière le volant qu'elle perdit toute assurance et se cogna le front dessus à plusieurs reprises. Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond avec elle ? Dès sa première rencontre avec Naruto, elle avait été perturbée, assaillie par les fantasme et extrêmement sensible au simple contact de ses mains. Aucun homme n'avait jamais réussi à la mettre dans cet état de fébrilité ou à l'exciter avec un simple massage.

Après s'être cogné le front une énième fois, Hinata se décida à démarrer et rentrer chez elle. Maintenant, elle devait soit renoncer à recevoir un massage, soit de trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour lui en donner un. Une femme de préférence, soupira-t-elle.

Oo0oO

Les semaines passèrent et Hinata ne recontacta pas Naruto, même si elle continuait de penser à lui. En fait, il l'obsédait et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Elle s'était dit qu'après avoir assouvi son fantasme, se serait terminé, qu'il n'hanterait plus ses rêves et ses pensées. Mais c'était plutôt le contraire. Ils avaient fait l'amour qu'une seule fois, et pourtant, elle avait l'impression d'en être devenu accro. Ou bien elle était devenue accro à ses mains lors des massages qu'il lui avait prodigués. Elle ne se voilerait pas la face, elle avait envie de remettre ça une nouvelle fois, mais son intégrité l'empêchait de débarquer chez le blond pour lui demander de la prendre comme la dernière fois. Ça et sa timidité légendaire avec les hommes ou le sexe en général.

Elle n'avait jamais vraiment assumé son désir grandissant pour le sexe, attendant toujours que ses ex fassent le premier pas. Et c'était probablement pour son manque d'initiative qu'ils finissaient tous par la quitter et/ou la tromper. Hinata n'assumait pas le fait d'aimer le sexe. Pourtant, on était au vingt et unième siècle, les femmes aussi ont le droit d'éprouver du plaisir avec leur partenaire, qu'il soit de passage ou pour la vie. Alors pourquoi elle, elle n'arrivait pas à en parler avec ses amies ? Pourquoi trouvait-elle honteux de se soulager seule ou de lire un livre érotique ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à dire à son copain du moment quand elle le désirait ?

Hinata laissa retomber sa tête sur son bureau en soupirant bruyamment, juste au moment où Tenten poussait la porte. La jeune femme redressa lentement la tête pour regarder son amie, qui l'observait avec surprise, figée dans son mouvement. Elle finit de se redresser en replaçant sa frange sur son front, qui devait être rouge, et se racla la gorge pour retrouver un semblant de contenance.

Est-ce que ça va ? demanda lentement Tenten, inquiète pour sa patronne.

Oui. Oui, tout va bien. Je manque juste de sommeil, mentit Hinata, bien que ce ne soit pas totalement faux.

Encore tes maux dos ? soupira son amie, ouvertement désespérée.

Hinata se crispa à cette question, le souvenir de Naruto la prenant sur la table de massage lui revenant à la mémoire. Tenten déposa les dossiers qu'elle lui apportait et reprit :

Tu ne vas quand même pas recommencer à jouer à l'autruche !

Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, marmonna Hinata en détournant les yeux.

Tu vas encore attendre que la douleur soit insupportable avec de retourner voir Naruto ? Sérieux, tu as vraiment besoin de te détendre et je suis sûre qu'un massage te ferait du bien.

Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, soupira Hinata en se frottant la nuque.

Comment ça, pas une bonne idée ? Je sais que tu n'aimes pas être touchée par des inconnus, mais tu as vraiment besoin que quelqu'un dénoue les nœuds que tu dois avoir dans le cou et les épaules.

Ce n'est « vraiment pas » une bonne idée, répéta Hinata en insistant sur le vraiment pas.

Et tu peux me dire pourquoi ? J'y vais souvent et je peux te confirmer que…

On a couché ensemble ! craqua Hinata.

Tenten resta bouche bée par sa révélation et Hinata laissa retomber sa tête sur son bureau, honteuse. Elle perçut le bruit de la chaise en face d'elle racler le sol, alors que son amie y prenait place.

Euh… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « on a couché ensemble » ?

Ce que ça veut dire, marmonna Hinata, le visage toujours collé sur la surface de son bureau.

Mais comment c'est arrivé ? Je croyais que tu n'y étais retournée qu'une seule fois.

Hinata se contenta de lever quatre doigts.

Tu y es retournée quatre fois ? répéta Tenten.

Quand j'y suis retourné une deuxième fois sans toi, tu m'avais parlé de massage et je lui ai posé la question, se mit à raconter Hinata en se redressant. Du coup, j'y suis retournée un mois plus tard pour un simple massage d'une heure. Mais quand j'y suis retournée il y a cinq semaines en revenant de mon voyage… Ça un peu dérapé, termina-t-elle avec une petite voix.

Comment ça pu déraper au point de coucher ensemble ?

Gênée et honteuse, Hinata baissa les yeux sur ses mains, grattant la saleté sous ses ongles pour ne pas la regarder en face.

Ses mains me faisaient…peut-être…trop d'effet.

Comment ça trop d'effet ? demanda Tenten, encore trop sous le choc de l'annonce.

S'il-te-plaît, Tenten, j'ai déjà assez honte comme ça, gémit Hinata en se prenant la tête à deux mains.

Désolée, mais je ne comprends pas. D'accord, il fait des massages exceptionnels, mais ils sont supposés avoir un effet relaxant, pas aphrodisiaque.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux je te dise ? s'exclama sa patronne en se redressant. Ça m'a excité au point de ne pas réussir à retenir mes gémissements.

Tu gémissais pendant qu'il te massait ? répéta lentement Tenten, croyant avoir mal compris.

Malheureusement oui, soupira Hinata en détournant les yeux.

Et comment vous en êtes venus à vous envoyer en l'air ?

Tenten ! s'offusqua la coordinatrice des publicités.

Quoi ? J'essaie de comprendre. Je vous connais tous les deux et ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes d'avoir une aventure sans lendemain. Et surtout pas dans un contexte professionnel.

Il a tenté de faire comme si de rien était, mais j'étouffais sous la couverture et en voulant m'en débarrasser, je me suis un peu exposée.

Exposée ?

Je me suis semi retournée, il a vu mes seins et en baissant les yeux, j'ai vu qu'il…

Qu'il ? insista Tenten.

Qu'il avait une érection. C'est là que ça l'a dérapé.

Ne me dit pas que vous l'avez fait sur la table de massage ? s'exclama son amie.

Hinata évita soigneusement de croiser son regard, ce qui répondit à sa question.

Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? Je suis allée le voir la semaine passée. Sans compter que je vais avoir cette image en tête la prochaine fois.

Hinata s'enfonça dans son fauteuil en soupirant. Elle comprenait la réaction de son amie, et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle avait été aussi gênée de fantasmer sur Naruto. Avouer ça à une proche amie, qui en plus travaille pour nous, c'était étrange. Comme ça l'avait été quand Tenten avait commencé à fréquenter Neji. Le voir passer à son bureau sans véritable motif, juste pour pouvoir voir sa secrétaire… Ça avait été presque insultant d'être utilisée comme prétexte. Mais ce qu'elle avait fait avec Naruto était bien pire que Neji. Ça aurait été différent, s'ils l'avaient fait à un tout autre endroit de l'appartement, mais il y aurait quand même eu un malaise, puisque Tenten connaissait Naruto depuis l'adolescence.

Du coup, tu vas faire quoi ? demanda soudainement son amie.

Hein ?

Tu vas le revoir ?

Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

Cette fois-ci, je ne parlais pas de massage. Écoutes, continua-t-elle en se penchant en posant ses coudes sur le bureau. Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas, mais vous êtes tous les deux mes amis, ce qui veut dire, que je vous connais bien. Ce n'est pas votre genre de coucher avec quelqu'un sans un minimum de sentiment. Si c'est arrivé, c'est que tu l'attirais autant qu'il t'attirait. Mais comme il est professionnel, il n'a rien tenté pour ne pas rentrer dans le stéréotype du masseur gigolo. Je crois, que vous devriez en discuter, termina-t-elle en insistant sur le je crois.

Sur ces belles paroles, Tenten se leva et quitta son bureau. Hinata observa longuement la porte, à réfléchir au conseil de son amie. Aurait-elle le courage d'aller voir Naruto pour lui avouer qu'elle était fortement attirée par lui et qu'elle se demandait où ça pourrait les mener ? Tellement pas, soupira la brune en attrapant un dossier et elle se remit au travail sans repenser à cette idée. À Naruto oui, mais plus au conseil de retourner le voir pour discuter.

Oo0oO

Après une semaine, Hinata jouait encore à l'autruche, comme Tenten n'arrêtait pas de le lui dire. Assis dans son salon en ce samedi soir, elle regardait la télévision dans son pyjama composé de son short et d'un vieux pull ayant appartenu à Neji et qu'elle lui avait « emprunté » en quittant le domicile familiale. Au final, il avait juste dit de le garder. Ce pull en cachemire blanc était deux fois trop grand pour elle. Elle devait rouler les manches pour pouvoir utiliser ses mains, sinon ça les gardait bien au chaud durant les froides nuits d'hiver, et il lui arrivait presqu'aux genoux, donnant l'impression qu'elle ne portait rien en dessous. Habillée comme ça, elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à recevoir de la visite. Elle resta donc figée de surprise dans son canapé, jusqu'à ce que ça sonne une seconde fois.

C'est qui ? demanda-t-elle en appuyant sur l'intercom.

C'est Naruto.

La brune se recula d'un bond, fixant son intercom avec de grands yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait chez elle ? Et puis, comment avait-il eu son adresse ? En un éclair, elle revit Tenten lui dire qu'ils devaient discuter. La traîtresse, pesta-t-elle contre son amie. Mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser Naruto dehors, alors qu'il avait fait tout ce chemin. Elle ré appuya donc sur l'intercom en espérant qu'il était parti.

Naruto ?

Est-ce qu'on peut discuter ?

Hinata hésita un moment, avant de déverrouiller la porte du bloc et de lui dire de monter au deuxième étage. Ensuite, elle regarda ce qu'elle portait. Elle courut dans sa chambre et s'empressa d'enfiler un soutien-gorge, de changer de culotte pour une qui ne semblait pas sortir tout droit du tiroir de sa grand-mère, elle sauta dans un jean et dut se battre pour remettre le pull de Neji, alors que Naruto cognait à sa porte. En passant devant sa table de salon, elle vit du coin de l'œil le roman qu'elle lisait et elle s'empressa de le cacher sous un coussin avant d'aller ouvrir. Devant la porte, elle se passa les mains dans les cheveux pour les remettre en place. Naruto lui apparut sous un angle nouveau sans son uniforme de travail, il était très différent. Une chemise orange sous une veste en faux cuir noir et les mains dans les poches de son jean, ça lui donnait un air plus décontracté, sans être négligé ou trop rebelle. Ce qui eut le don de réveiller la libido d'Hinata. Elle le fit entrer en essayant d'être le plus normal possible et lui proposa à boire.

Juste de l'eau, répondit-il en retirant sa veste.

Elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir et il prit place au comptoir. Dos à lui, elle prit une grande respiration pour se donner du courage. Après avoir déposé son verre devant lui, elle préféra rester debout de l'autre côté du comptoir, se disant qu'il valait mieux garder un obstacle entre eux.

Je déduis que Tenten est passée te voir cette semaine, attaqua la brune.

Effectivement, elle est venue me voir aujourd'hui. Je ne m'attendais pas aux réprimandes qu'elle m'a faites.

Je n'avais pas prévu de lui en parler, mais elle s'est mise à me questionner sur un autre sujet et c'est sorti tout seul.

Et elle t'a aussi dit de venir me parler ?

En quelque sorte. Elle a surtout dit qu'elle « croyait » qu'on devrait en discuter, insista Hinata sur le croyait.

C'est peut-être pour cette raison qu'elle m'a donné ton adresse en me disant que je ferais mieux de faire les premiers pas, parce que vous, vous ne le feriez pas.

Hinata détourna la tête en se mordant les lèvres. Tenten la connaissait trop bien. Elle savait très bien que sa timidité, doublée par son orgueil, allait l'empêcher de retourner voir Naruto, surtout après avoir avoué qu'elle avait honte. Le blond ne fit aucun commentaire de plus et se contenta de prendre une gorgée dans son verre.

Je n'ai jamais cédé de cette façon à mes…pulsion, finit-elle par confier sans le regarder.

Moi non plus, si ça peut vous rassurer.

Hinata se retourna vers lui et le vit regarder à l'exact opposé. Quelques rougeurs teintaient ses joues, signe de sa gêne vis-à-vis de la situation. Tout aussi gênée, la brune se trémoussa sur place, perturbée par la soudaine timidité du masseur et le désir qui grandissait dans le bas de son ventre.

Mais dès le départ, j'aurais dû me douter que ça finirait pas arriver, finit-il par ajouter.

Comment ça ?

Parce que j'ai été immédiatement attiré, avoua-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

Le rouge s'intensifia sur les joues d'Hinata en comprenant qu'elle n'avait pas été la seule à voir ses rêves perturbés par leur première rencontre et celles qui avaient suivies. Et dire qu'il avait réussi à rester professionnel et à ne rien tenter, avant qu'elle ne lui révèle involontairement qu'elle le désirait en gémissant sans retenu. Il avait une volonté de fer pour être resté impassible devant elle. Elle n'avait absolument rien remarqué de son attirance pour elle.

Et je dois avouer que… j'ai regretté ce qui s'est passé… quand j'ai réalisé que ça voulait dire que je ne vous reverrais probablement plus.

Hinata eut d'abord un pincement au cœur lorsqu'il dit avoir regretté, mais elle fut rapidement enveloppée d'une douce excitation en entendant la fin de sa phrase. Et il avait eu totalement raison de le penser, car ça aurait été le cas sans l'intervention de Tenten. Ayant soudainement chaud, malgré les soirées encore fraîche en ce début du mois de mai, Hinata eu l'impression d'être en pleine canicule. Elle repoussa ses cheveux derrière ses épaules et tira un peu sur le col de son pull. Aurait-elle le courage de faire le premier pas pour qu'ils fassent de nouveau l'amour ? Probablement pas, soupira-t-elle en reportant son attention sur Naruto, qui déboutonnait le haut de sa chemise en évitant de la regarder. Se posait-il la même question qu'elle ?

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Hinata décida de faire preuve d'initiative et contourna le comptoir en retira son pull, dévoila son soutien-gorge en dentelle blanche. Le blond écarquilla les yeux, surpris par son geste, mais l'éclat dans son regard changea rapidement et il se leva d'un bond pour la rejoindre. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et la ramena contre lui d'un mouvement sec, qui fit pousser une petite exclamation d'étonnement de la part de la jeune femme.

Elle plongea son regard dans celui de Naruto, commençant à haleter sous la montée de son désir. Le blond la dévora des yeux, tout en remontant sa main le long de son dos, effleurant sa colonne vertébrale du bout des doigts. Hinata frissonna de plaisir à cette légère caresse et ferma les yeux pour mieux en savourer la sensation. Dès que sa main se glissa derrière sa nuque, Naruto captura ses lèvres avec force et passion, coupant le souffle à la brune. C'était bien plus sauvage que la dernière fois, beaucoup moins retenu. Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait plus de tabou ou d'interdit. Il n'y avait plus de client ou de relation professionnelle. Il y avait juste un homme et une femme attirés l'un par l'autre qui se laisse guider par leur pulsion.

Naruto la souleva dans ses bras et elle croisa ses jambes autour de son bassin, les doigts glissés dans ses cheveux blonds. Le masseur s'avança jusqu'au canapé et l'y allongea en douceur. Mais l'épaule d'Hinata rencontra un objet pointu et elle échappa un petit cri de douleur. Naruto se redressa, inquiet de lui avoir fait mal, puis il tendit le bras vers le coussin. En un clin d'œil, la brune se rappela avoir caché son roman érotique à cet endroit, et alors qu'il tirait le livre vers lui, elle l'attrapa pour le jeter par-dessus sa tête.

Le blond la regarda avec surprise, ne comprenant pas son geste, mais elle l'empêcha de poser la moindre question en attirant son vers visage vers elle pour l'embrasser. Il oublia rapidement ce qu'elle venait de faire et il répondit à son baiser avec autant de fougue. Hinata le poussa à se redresser, pour pouvoir lui retirer sa chemise, et alors qu'elle s'attaquait à son pantalon, Naruto l'arrêta. Il recommença à l'embrasser, dérivant de sa bouche à sa mâchoire, puis à son oreille, il descendit le long de sa gorge et pendant qu'il détachait son jean, sa bouche fit le contour de la dentelle qui couvrait ses seins.

La jeune femme cambra le dos, lorsqu'elle sentit sa main se faufiler sous sa culotte et entre ses cuisses. Il caressa son clitoris, d'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus vite. En gémissant un peu plus fort, Hinata s'agrippa au dossier et à l'appui bras du canapé, enivrée par les sensations que Naruto lui donnait. Mais alors qu'elle était sur le point d'avoir un orgasme, il s'arrêta d'un coup. La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux, outrée qu'il s'arrête à ce moment précis. Sauf qu'en le regardant, elle le vit se redresser pour terminer de se déshabiller, dévoilant au passage son érection bien droite.

Entièrement nu, il se pencha une nouvelle fois sur elle et lui retira d'un coup son pantalon et sa culotte. Il lui embrassa ensuite la jambe droite, de la cheville à la hanche, remonta le long de son ventre en glissant une main sous ses reins, et la redressa avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé. Hinata prit place au-dessus de lui, passa les bras dans son dos et dégrafa son soutien-gorge pour libérer ses seins. Naruto attendit qu'elle se soit empalée sur son sexe avant de happer son mamelon avec sa bouche. La brune soupira de plaisir, s'agrippa à ses épaules et commença à onduler le bassin. Les mains du masseur se crispèrent sur ses fesses, suivant le mouvement de ses hanches.

Au bout d'un moment, Naruto rejeta la tête en arrière pour pouvoir grogner plus librement et Hinata accéléra de plus en plus son déhanchement, les emmenant tous les deux à l'orgasme. Tremblante, elle se laissa retomber contre le blond, qui entoura sa taille avec ses bras pour la serrer contre lui. Ils restèrent un long moment dans cette position, reprendre tranquillement leur souffle, et bien moins gênés que la dernière fois. Ce soir, ils étaient détendus et sereins, ne ressentant plus de honte vis-à-vis de leur désir et de ce qu'ils venaient de faire.

La respiration plus calme, Naruto remonta ses mains jusqu'au visage de la brune et les posa sur ses joues pour l'embrasser avec une infini tendresse. Hinata y répondit en gémissant et l'imita en posant ses propres mains de chaque côté de sa mâchoire. Mais quand le baiser d'enflamma de nouveau, le masseur y mit fin en souriant.

Je ne suis pas vraiment en état de remettre ça, souffla-t-il.

Hinata rit doucement en appuyant son front contre le sien. Par contre, elle attendit encore un petit moment avant de soulever son bassin et de libérer la virilité du blond. Il ne la laissa pas s'éloigner de lui et l'allongea plutôt sur le canapé en la tenant entre ses bras. Malheureusement, la fraîcheur de la nuit les obligea rapidement à rhabiller. Sans renfiler son pantalon, Hinata alla récupérer son pull dans la cuisine et revint s'asseoir aux côtés de Naruto. Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, ne sachant pas comment entamer la conversation. Le masseur régla le problème en se penchant par-dessus le bras du canapé pour récupérer le livre qu'elle avait jeté un peu plus tôt. Quand Hinata le vit de nouveau dans ses mains, elle tenta de lui reprendre, mais il l'éloigna en se courbant vers l'arrière.

Le paradis du batifolage ? Pourquoi voulais-tu le cacher ? Il n'y a rien d'honteux à lire des romans érotiques.

Chez moi, ça l'est.

Moi je trouve que c'est tout à fait humain. Je pense même que ça peut-être une excellente activité à faire à deux.

Le rouge monta aux joues d'Hinata en comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire et en l'imaginant lui en faire la lecture. Des plans pour réveiller sa libido en moins de deux secondes.

Sinon… Euh… On est quoi au juste ? demanda-t-il finalement après avoir toussé et détourné la tête.

Hinata écarquilla les yeux, étonnée par la question. Ce qu'ils étaient ? Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, nerveuse. Qu'étaient-ils ? Elle l'ignorait. Pouvaient-ils vraiment être plus que deux connaissances avec une amie commune ? Naruto ne lui laissa pas le temps d'y réfléchir très longtemps et lui attrapa le visage pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Elle n'eut aucun mal à comprendre le message. Il désirait être plus qu'une connaissance ou une aventure sans lendemain.

On peut voir où ça peut nous mener, proposa-t-elle quand il la laissa respirer tout en gardant les yeux fermés.

Les lèvres de Naruto revinrent capturer sa bouche et Hinata remercia mentalement Tenten pour l'avoir emmené voir son ami. Sans elle, elle n'aurait probablement jamais rencontré l'homme de sa vie.


End file.
